kill or be killed
by mz.artistic
Summary: The host club is lock in school with a killer and is forced to play his deadly game, the game is called kill or be killed who will  LIVE OR DIR  trying this deadly game of cat and mouse.
1. locked in

it was a nice day for the host club eveyboby were being them self's , Haruhi who was being hassled by the twins again for some instant coffe, as for Tamaki he was flirting with some girl, honey stuffing his face, Takashi he was...  
>silent, as for Kyoya he was selling everything Haruhi touch like the pencil she'spointing at the twins to "buzz off some where". soon after it was time to go home all the girl's said there bye's to the boys, the club stayed behinde to clean the club room.<p>"why can't we just buy a damn maid to do this"Hikaru said<p>

"yeah what he...oh we do have maid" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"who?" said Kyoya said pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"Haruhi" the twins said picking up Haruhi out of know where.

"hey!, put me down i'm not a maid for you guys, so quit being lazy and work" Haruhi said getting dropped on the ground.

"come on Haruhi will'll put you in a maid outfit" Hikaru said eyeing tamaki who's ear was getting everything loud and clear.

"come Haru-chan i want to put you in a cute bunny outfit"Honey said with a smile.

"bunny ...out...fit" Tamaki said shaking then a picture of Haruhi came in his head.

*faints nose bleed*

"would you guys stop we need to get out of the school it's already empty we need to leave before we get locked in"Haruhi said sternly.

everybody a nodded and started to walk to the school exit when they got to the exit Tamaki was the first get the door.

"let me get the door for you Haruhi" Tamaki said then ran to the door and tried to open it but it did'ent bugg.

"guys the door is locked!" Tamaki said with shock.

"WHAT" said the club.

"boss you got to be lieing only to keep Haruhi from gonig home right" kaoru said with you-got-to-be-joking-eyes.

"no it's not a joke, we'er stuck in the school"Tamaki said.

"why don't we just stay in the club room untill morning"Kyoya said with a cool voice,but on the inside he was screaming dear mother of god we'er stuck in the school nooooooo!

They all walk back into the room and sat at a table in the room takashi saw a note on the table.

"what's this " takashi said then everybody piled around him he started to read the note even thow he did'ent want to talk.

dear, host club

i know all of you are stuck in the school so lets play a game...ok the game is called ...

kill or be killed

here's the rules there are...NO RULES...

And the game start's...  
>NOW!<p>

SINCERALY,  
>the killer p.s have fun host club because it'll be your last.<p>

after reading the note everybody was in shock and fear everybody was thinking the same thing...who is the killer. Then the school light's went out.  
>ahhhhhh! went everybody in the room, then the light's sunddenly flinker back on .everybody was ok, but in weird possitions the twins were hugger each other and Tamaki was holding Haruhi in his arm and as for kyoya he was sitting typing on his labtop in a chair and takashi standing there silent.<p>

"but wait guys were's honey senpei" Haruhi said eyeing the room.

everbody looked around the room in fear for Honey. hikaru saw something pink by the door.

"umm guys is'ent that Honey's bunny rabbit"hikaru said point at the cracked door.  
>Takashi walked to the door and picked up the bunny rabbit and put his head down making his bangs hide his eyes.<p>

"oh no not honey" Haruhi said with sad face welling up with tears

"The killer must of walked in here while the lights where out and took honey"Tamaki said shock.

ahhhhhhhhhh! all the club members hear honey scream and the first one out the door was takashi then the hole club start's running after him.  
>they were cutting corner's untill they stopped dead in there tracks they see takashi on the ground looking up, they all look up and froze in shock just like there saw honey hanging from a wall with knifes pinng him to a wall he was slashed up everywhere on his body, then Haruhi saw a note takashi was holding a new note she took it from his hand and started to read,<p>

awwwwww, dose'ent he look cute dead maybe it'll be you next in sted, 1 down 6 to go. hahaha!  
>sorry for killing him but it's the game if don't play the game you'll be put dead in shame.<p>

the killer

Tamaki and Kyoya was taking Honey off the wall and layed him down the one that was hurt the most was Takashi, he took honey in his arm's and started to cry he did'nt care anymore if he died. Haruhi went over to Takashi and hugged him from behinde.

"I'm sorry takashi senpei" Haruhi said with sarrow.

Tamaki took a step forward.

We have to find this guy or he's just going to keep killing us , we have to pull together and fight for honey we have to play...

kill or be killed. 


	2. the killer speak's

The host club were standing in a dark hall , the group were trying to get takashi to come back to the room.

"Why don't we just leave him here" Kyoya said folding his arms

"WHAT". everbody said looking at Kyoya.

"Better then him then us" Kyoya said looking away.

Sunddenly a clinking sound started dow n the dark hall,The sound was coming closer and closer, Kyoya said hurridly"We have to get the heck out of here now leave Takashi or we'er all gonna die". Tamaki took Takashi and howled him over his shoulder's and started running with everyone. As soon as they made it into the room Kyoya ran to the door and locked it and took a shakie breath.

"now see we almost got killed because of him"Kyoya said pointing his finger at Takashi who was dead in the face.

"BUT! he's are friend we can't just leave him ther to die" Tamaki said with anger.

"yeah we should of just left you ther instead" Hikaru and kaoru said.

" Guy just forget it for now we need to find a way out of the school" Haruhi said stomping her foot.

"Yeah we need to stop this, I know we need to go down to the lunch room anD find some weapon's to protect are self's" because i'm not going down with out a fight" Tamaki said looking seriouse.

"But who's going out there to go get the weapon's and try to find a why out of here" hikaru said shrugging.

"I have an idea, me, kyoya and kaoru wil go and Haruhi, Takashi and Hikaru will stay"Tamaki said

"fine that's understandable" koya said pushing his glasses up.

As everyone was about to leave a Takashi got up and walked to the door. "I'm going" Takashi said, everyone looked at him for a moment and then at Tamaki.

"Fine you can go but Haruhi and Hikaru will stay in this room" Tamaki said.

Everyone agreeded and left the room,Haruhi ran to the door and yelled down the hall to the guy's,"Be careful you guy's" and then went back into the room and locked the door. Haruhi took a seat next to Hikaru and looked at him , it was really quiet, until Hikaru broke the silance in the room.

"What if they don't come back?...Haruhi. Hikaru said looking at Haruhi.

"WHAT!" Haruhi said with wide eye's

( Lunch room)

The group were in the kitchen looking for anything that can cut or cause damge to the found some knife's , And kyoya found some metal poll's and Takashi was standing guard by the soon as they were done , they started to look for some way out of the school, they tried opening window's every single one of them were locked .

"HEY! HEY!, guy's I found a way out " kyoya said opening a window.

"Alright we need to go get the other's"Tamaki said about to run.

"NO they can stay here, we'll be free to go" Kyoya said hurrid.

" what wroung with-

Tamaki was cut off when a knife came out of nowhere and hit Kyoya in the middle of his head, he look to his friend in shock choking up blood then tumbled to the floor with a paled at what he saw then notice a nothere note stuck to the knife, Tamaki took a gulp of air and walked or to his dead friend and pulled out the knife and started to read the note.

_He was a selfish person sooo...he had to die _

_the killer_

_p.s I'm watching you all...Tamaki_

Tamaki was shocked at what he read, "He was watching them" Tamaki looked at Kouru and Takashi with a blank face.

"we have to get back to the room fast" Tamaki said with sweat dropping from his face. The two nodded and started to run back to the room.

(At the club room)

"what do you mean " what if they don't come back" Haruhi said standing up looking Hikaru in the eye's

"I'm just saying that persay not in a I- don't- want- them -to – come back-way" Hikaru putting quot's in the sentince.

The light's started to flicker again and then they went out "Aaaaaah!" Harihi scream in the dark,sunddemly she hear's ssomeone enter the room, she thought the door was locked, someone's hand started to feel on here.

"Don't touch me" Harihi said flinging her arm's around hearing grunt's in the dark then hearing the person fall to the floor.

The light's came back on Haruhi looked at the floor.

"Oh my god i'm sorry Hikaru I did'nt know it was you' Haruhi said helping Hikaru off the floor.

" awww... that ok, but you did get some good shot off me "Hikaru said holding him self between the legs walking to the couch.

"heh,heh yeah sorry"Haruhi said rubbing her head smiling.

Bang, bang the door was being hit on hard making Harihi jump in the air and Hikaru stand up fast putting Haruhi behinde him.

"let us in you guys hurry or we'll die" the other side of the door shouted, but the two only stared at the door intently, The person on the other side kept howlering at them to let them in.

"who are you" Hikaru yelled at the door.

"It's me and the other , now OPEN the damn door" Tamaki said hitting the door.

"Tamaki" Haruhi said running to the door opening it, looking at him fall throught the door with other's

"Kouru" Hikaru said running to his brother hugging hin as the other retuned the hug.

Everyone sat down in fear of the killer closing in on them killing them one by one.

"Kyoya's gone' Tamaki said putting his hand to his face.

"WHAT he's gone but how he was with you" Haruhi said with wide eye's

"he was stabbed in the head with a knife that came flying out of know where" Tamaki said puttung a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

Everything got quiet then they heard a creacking sound come on the school speaker. Everyone looked at the speaker.

"Hello host club look's like some of you are missing that 's toooo bad, now are you just going to keep running or are you going to play the game because if you don't ...I'll take someone special away from the club... And I thing? I know who that is ...bye bye host club see ya soon! The speaker cut off everyone turned there head's to the one female In the room.

"He coming for...me"Haruhi said looking at everyone with tear's falling down her face.

But the club did'nt know the kill was in the room with them.

DUN-DUNNN-DUN!


	3. closer then you think?

After the speaker went off the club was awe struck with fear. Everyone in the room was worring over one female in the room and that was...Haruhi. Everyone was staring at Haruhi , she was sitting next to Tamaki who was looking at her with loved Haruhi and he knew he had to protect her from the killer even if it meant his life was on the line.

"Haruhi, it's going to be okey i'm going to protect you with my life", Tamaki said hugging Haruhi tightly, "He's not going to take you away from me".

"hey, Tamaki the window it might still be open we could still get out of here" Hikaru said pointing to the door.

"yeah, we still have a chance to get the hell out of here" Kaoru said half smiling.

"Yes we still have a chance. We have to find help as soon as we get out of here", Tamaki said nervousely standing up. "Haruhi let's go" Tamaki put's his hand out to her.

"...ok but what if we don't get out alive I want to let you guy's know...i love you guy's" Haruhi said with her arm's out letting the guy's know she want's a group hug. They all came together and hugged.

"alright we'er all togerther and we'er not going down with out a fight" Hikaru said picking up a pole. He put's his arm around his brother who was also holding a pole. Everyone went to the door and gave each other a nod.

"let's go" Takashi said out of nowhere. Everyone looked a him for a sec and went out of the music room with pride.

Everyone was tensed about walking out of the club room knowing there's a killer out there in the dark hall' was the leader of the group because , He wanted to protect everyone. But Tamaki had one person in mind and that was the girl he loved most and that was Haruhi. As soon as they all turned the corner they all knew it was no turning back for them. As they went through the hall's it looked like black hole's swolling them as they went on through the hall of darkness.

"Hey, guy's there the window we'er home free" Kaoru said runing toward's the window but he stopped in mid-step, because he saw Kyoya's body laying on the ground with blood sprawled on him and the wall's.

"guy's don't look at him we have too hurry and go...NOW" Tamaki said speed walking to the window.

He took his hand's and tried to left the window. But he noticed why it did'nt left, the window was nailed shut he knew there was no getting out of this school. The only why to get out is to fight there why out.

"Tamaki what's wrong why won't you open the win-" ,Haruhi stop talking and looked at the window her eye's went from the window to Tamaki and then looked at the other's and told them what's wrong.

"Guy's...the window is nailed shut...we can't get...out" Haruhi said to them. Then a red liquid fell from the cealing and landed on Haruhi's face. Haruhi looked up and almost fell to her knee's when they bucked inward. Everyone looked up. There on the cealing it was a message wrinten in Kyoya's blood. The messege said...

_NO...getting out._

Everyone look back then looked at there dead friend then they saw something Takashi was standing on.

It looked liked a target he was standing on. Tamaki and everyone else look ed at Takashi in horror.

"Takashi! mov-" everyone tried to say but it was to late a ex came swinging out of no where and hit Takashi in the back. His body bucked, he looked at everyone with big eye's that looked like they were going to pop out any second. Blood dribbled out his mouth and looked at his friend's.

" cough...run...cough...now good l-luck..." Takashi said then fell to the floor slowly closing his eye's then all his memorie's with his friend's and hunny started to cloud his mind. He closed his eye's and smiled, in his mind he thought of being with hunny once again. Then he heard someone calling his name..it was hunny calling him.

_Takashi come on let's eat some cake it'll be fun..hahaha..._

"Alright.. let's eat...some...cake..." then Takashi was now dead.

"Takashi! nooooo" Haruhi said falling to the floor in tear's.

"Haruhi i'm sorry but we have to go now he's coming" Tamaki said picking up the crying Haruhi in his arm's bridal-style.

Then the rest of the remaining host club started to runing for ther life's. They ran into the gym room breathing hard. Tamaki put Haruhi down on the ground who was so still she looked like a rag-doll.

"Good we must of lost him. I think he was watching us at the window and waited for someone to stand on the target...damn it to hell... he killed everyone"Tamaki said with sarrow in his voice.

" First it was Kyoya, and now Takashi who died a brudel death...everyone's dying" Haruhi said with tear's falling like a waterfall.

"No, we are not next Haruhi so stop talking like that" Tamaki said grabbing Haruhi by the shoulder's giving her a little shake.

"I'm sorry" Haruhi said starring in Tamaki's eye's.

"good...now let's go" Tamaki said standing up with Haruhi.

"Not so fast, prince charming" WHAM! Something hit's Tamaki in the back of the head. His eye's rolled in his head then everything went black. All Tamaki heard was foot step's and Haruhi screaming his name.

"TAMAKI HELP! NOOOOO...MMMM"

Haruhi saw Tamaki fall on the ground then was pulled and spun around then something pressed against her face making her blackout. The last thing Haruhi saw was Tamaki's body on the ground.

Dun dun dunnn!

chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Tamaki's vengence!

Tamaki woke up on the cold floor. His head hurt like hell and his site was blurred. He was trying to remember what happen to him suddenly everything started to flood back to him. He remembered what happen to him and...Haruhi. He was getting off the ground wobbling a little. He looked around the empy gym room,Then he saw something hanging in front of him. It was a new note and it was the color...red. Tamki took the note down in a hurry and opened it and started to read the note.

_Dear, Tamaki _

_if you ever want to see your lover ever again, come to the club room because i'll be waiting for you. The game is getting vary interesting is'ent it, Don't you think?. Tamaki hurry and come I got a surprise for you I think you'll like...mmm. Let 's see what the prince of the host club can really do._

_See you soon,_

_the killer._

_p.s Haruhi is waiting for you you better hurry her life is at steak you know?. And the clock is going tick-tock, if you don't hurry i'll get tired and start cutting that beautiful skin of her's and I know you would'nt like that...would you?_

" _rrrrrr...that bastard your going to pay" said Tamaki balling up the paper._

_Tamaki took the pole and he was coming with a vengence. He took the pole and held it tightly. Tamaki ran out of the gym room at the speed of light. Haruhi started to flash throught his mind .All the time's she was there for him when he acted stupid or hurt himself when he was around her, he cared for her so much...he lover her so much. Tamaki could'nt bare Haruhi dying. He heard Haruhi in his head say..._

" you have to be careful of you self. It would be bad if you got hurt"

"yes Haruhi, i'll be extra careful for you sake and for mine" Tamaki said half smirking and smiling.

_**( At the club room)**_

_Mmmm!" Haruhi woke up" mubbulling to her self , she tried to move but she could'nt she looked down and saw she was chained to a chair, Her eye's where adjusting to the light's in the room which was dimly lit. Haruhi was thinking...what happen?. The screw's started to turn in her head she rememberd what happen to her and Tamaki. It was all coming back to her._

" Tamaki was hit with some thing and he fell on the floor... oh no! I hope he's okey. The last thing I remember was being spun around and something pressesd against my face?. I did'nt see who did it. But wait what about the twin's I did'nt see them, what if there dead including...Tamaki...why,why, why all of us" Haruhi thought in hear head, tear's started to fall.

A hand came to Haruhi's face and took her chin roughly. She looked at the person but there face was cover up by unknown person to her ear making Haruhi's spine tingle. He was breathing down her neck. He started to speak to her softly it made Harihi want to scream.

"oh don't cry so stop crying princess, I won't kill you before your little prince get's here...ok, the man said, Haruhi gave a little nod to him.

"good, would you like to say something...Haruhi?" the man said.

*nods*

"good" the man take's the tape off Haruhi's mouth with a hurtful pull.

"Ouch!...look here you don't have to do this. Please don't kill me please!" Haruhi said hurridly looking at the man with pleading eye's.

"Hmmm...let me thiiiink?...mmm...NO!" the man said then put's the tape back on her face before she could say anything else.

"oh don't be to mean to her we only want the prince you know?" a nothere person said.

Haruhi's eye's went wide at hearing a nothere voice.

"_there's two of them?...so that's how everyone was dying so quickly!"_Haruhi thought, looking aroung franticly for the other killer. But she stopped because a hand started to caress her hair. She thought her heart was going to stop. He went from her hair to her face his hand's where cold, every soft touch he made on her face made her cringe like she was in pain.

(Back on tamaki)

he was getting closer to the club room. Tamaki knew he had to hurry or Haruhi's dead meat!

"I'M COMING HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled out loud hopeing Haruhi could hear him and the killer. He wanted to let them know he was coming with a...Vengence. Tamaki went around a few more corner's then he saw the sign saying: music room #3. Tamaki stopped at the door and took the door handle and took a sharp intake of oygen and open the door. Tamaki said a few word in his head when he walked in the dimly lit room...

"**_no turning back now" he walked in the club room and saw the preson he came for sitting in the middle of the club room... the two looked at each othere._**

"_**Haruhi" Tamaki said in whisper.**_

_**Haruhi did'nt speak she looked at Tamaki with fear and ting of hope. She did'nt want him to come closer because' the masked man was right behinde her with a knife at her back. Haruhi remembered what the man said...**_

"if you say anything i'll kill you so fast you would'nt get the chance to blink"

_**Tamaki came closer to her she started to get**_** teary eyed looking at**_** Tamaki come closer. Closer, and closer to her till he was infront of her. She put her head down and looked up again. She lipped a few word's to him as he was looking at her.**_

"_**I-Love-you" Haruhi lipped**_**then a shadow came from behinde her. And went toward Tamaki.**

"**WHOA!" Tamaki said then on impulse Tamaki kick the shadow that was coming toward's him. The shadow was kicked half way a cross the room. The shadow hit a table with a crash. Tamaki was about to run to Haruhi but he saw a nothere shadow in the corner of his eye coming at him with a knife. Tamaki swong the poll he had with so much force. The shadow dogged the poll and went over to the other shadow. **

" **Haruhi" tamaki went over to her and started to pull the chain's off her giving her some red mark on her arm's.**

"**let's go" Tamaki said taking haruhi's hand and started running.**

"**Aaaaaah' we'll get you so keep running" one of the shadow's said.**

"**Tamaki we have to find the twin's they might be still alive" Haruhi yelled.**

"**yeah we'll find them" Tamaki said running.**

**( in the club room)**

"**hey we have to go" hikaru said we have to find Tamaki and Haruhi.**

"**yeah let's go" kaoru said.**

**The two ran in search of there friend's.**

**a/n hope you liked it. My next chapter is called: end of the game...**


	5. end of the game?

The two remaing host club where running for there life's. They knew they wanted one thing...they waned to live to see a nothere and Haruhi ran and hid in a closet they found. The space was enough for them to move but they knew they could'nt stay in there they had to find a way out of this hell but...how?

"huff...Tamaki what are we gonna do there where two killer's not one" Haruhi said breathing heavily. She was looking at Tamaki for and explonation. But all Tamaki did was look at Haruhi with soft eye's.

"Haruhi..if we don't get out of this want you to know I...love you" Tamaki said. Haruhi looked at Tamaki for 1 second then fell into his arm's telling him she "Love him too" the two looked at each other then started to lean into each other. They kissed passionitly tell they needed air.

"Haruhi we have to fight are why out. We have to do this for are friend's who are dead and gone" Tamaki said looking into Haruhi's eye's with love and fear.

"yeh..i guess we have too. Let's go and give them hell, ok" Haruhi said with a with a shrug and a smile.

Tamaki said a little prayer in his head before opening the door. He was hopeing this will all "work" out in the end for him and Haruhi. He open the door hearing a creaking sound as it opened making his heart race. Him and Haruhi started walking through the dark hall's of the school. Up ahead was two figure's running toward's them. Tamaki took Haruhi behinde him. He was pearing down the hall at the two figure's. He made out there discription's it was...

" hey it's... Hikaru and Kouru?.. Haruhi there alive" Tamaki said and took Haruhi by the hand and started to walk toward's the twin's waving there hand's. Haruhi did'nt wave she had a bad feeling about the twin's.

"Tamaki I have a...bad feeling about the twin's" Haruhi whisperd to her boyfriend.

" what do you mean" Tamaki said eyeing Haruhi.

"I don't know?...but I think it's something strange about them" Haruhi whispered.

The whispering stopped when the twin came close. The twin's where smiling at them strangely. Tamaki looked at Kaoru he noticed he was holding his rib's. And Hikaru was holding him up.

"Hey what happen to your rib's Kaoru? Tamaki questioned.

"Huh...umm I fell when we where looking for you and Haruhi" Kouru said not looking at Tamaki. Haruhi eyed Kaoru and Hikaru.

" Yeah, he fell while we where running" Hikaru said with sweat dropping from his face.

"Ok. Guy's there's two killer's in the school" Tamaki said hurrid.

"Yeah we have to find them before they find us. I'm sure there not in the club room" Haruhi said looking at the twin's with suscpious eye's.

"Do you know where they are now?" Hikaru said numbly.

"Yeah we do" Haruhi said in a matter-of-the-fact tone. The twin's look at the like they where stupid.

"Come on tell us!" the twin's said in unison.

But first tell us why you kill all your friend's you two" Tamaki said with venom in his voice.

"WHAT!, What are you talking about guy's. Quit playing these stupid game's and tell us where the killer is" Hikaru said starting to reach for the knife in his back pockit but it was to late.

"THERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US" Tamaki and Haruhi yelled at them running up to them with there weapon's.

"WHAT THE!" the twin's yelled trying to move but fell on the floor.

Tamaki hit Hikaru in the face and Haruhi was holding Kaoru down on the floor hitting him in the rib's making him wimper. Hikaru got inraged and flipped Tamaki off him making him hit a wall. Tamaki hit the wall with a crunch, but did'nt black out do to the flip. Hikaru went over to Haruhi and slapped her before she could blink. Hikaru did'nt take out knife he took out a...gun!.(ha he did'nt have a knife) Haruhi crawled over to Tamaki and held on to him. Tamaki looked up and his eye where filled with fear. He and Haruhi where held at gun point. Hikaru helped his brother up while keeping the gun aimed at the two at gun point.

"Don't do this. You two can walk away from this. Just don't shoot" Tamaki said trying to nagosheat with Hikaru. who was smirking.

" Aww look at that still trying to play hero...eh prince" Hikaru said with a smirk aiming the gun at Tamaki's head. Tamaki took hold of Haruhi in a protecting imbrace.

" why are...you two doing this we'er you friend's" Haruhi said glaring at the twin's with anger.

" that none-ya business...HI-RU-HI" Kouru said saying her name in qout's.

Hikaru walked up to Tamaki and laughed in his face. Suddenly Hikaru bented down and put the gun to Tamaki's leg. Tamaki's eye's went to the gun and to Hikaru then to the gun again.

"okey since this is coming to THE END OF THE GAME how about we play a new game"Hikaru said digging the gun into Tamaki's leg making him flinch. Haruhi was frozen in her place if she moved Hikaru was going to shoot him in the leg.

"Haruhi I know what your thinking. If you move I'll shoot him dead OK. Now back to the game" Hikaru said smiling at Haruhi. Kouru walked up and leanded down and smirked.

" The game is called HOW MANY BULLIT'S CAN GO INTO TAMAKI'S BODY!" Kaoru said looking at Tamaki's face lose color.

"WHAT! that's insane" Haruhi yelled. But after her out burst Kouru struck her in the face.

"ah-ah-aaaah nothere out burst like that and i'll kill you in a blink of an eye Haru-chan" Kaoru said touching Haruhi's face.

"Hey, Hikaru we should let Tamaki watch Haruhi in pain before he die's...don't ya think?" Kaoru said smirking at Tamaki who glared at him. Hikaru put the gun to his head.

Kaoru took Haruhi by the arm and yanked her onto the the floor and took out a knife . Haruhi looked at Kaoru with shock and fear, the color drained from her face. Koaru took the knife and started to slash her clothe's into shredd's making cut's on Haruhi as he did.

"NOOOO, NOOOO!" Tamaki force him self to left. Hikaru push him into the cold floor and aimed the gun at the back of him head.

"TAMAKI HELP ME!" Haruhi screamed wailing around on the floor getting slashed by Kaoru.

Tamaki used all the force in his body to get Hikaru off him. He push Hikaru off him. Hikaru fell off Tamaki's back and dropped the gun he was and Hikaru looked at each other and looked at the gun on the floor. In a heart beat the two crawled to the gun like dog's. Tamaki push Hikaru on the floor again. Tamaki got the gun, he got off the floor and went over to Hikaru. Tamaki took Hikaru in a hold and put the gun to his head. Kaoru looked up at his brother and stopped slashing at Haruhi.

"let go of my brother" Kaoru said with venom in his voice.

"or you'll what" Tamaki said push the gun harder to Hikaru's head.

"Kaoru took Haruhi and held the knife to her throut. "or i'll cut her throut open" Kaoru said pressing the knife to Haruhi's neck making her whimper. There was a long silance the only thing you could hear was the beating of the everyone's heart's beating against ther rib cage's.

"how about we do a trad. I give you your brother and you give me Haruhi?" Tamaki said then made eye-contact with Haruhi.

"FINE" Kaoru said loosening his grip on the knife on Haruhi's neck.

"alright let's do it at the same time. No funny stuff or else" Tamaki said slowly lowing the pistol on Hikaru's head. The two slowly took there weapon's away. The two so called hostage's walked pass each other and glanced at each other. Hikuru suddenly swong around and was about and to grab Haruhi. "OH NO YOU DON'T. HARUHI MOVE" yelled Tamaki aiming the pistol. While Haruhi hit the floor.

BANG-BANG!

Hikaru hit the floor with a thump. Haruhi looked up from the floor and looked over and saw who fell on the floor...it was Hikaru with wide eye's looking at her. Haruhi saw the bulit hole between his eye's. And saw Kaoru froze in his place. He was looking at his brother like he was going to get up after getting shot. Then looked up at the one who kill his twin. "y-you kill my...brother" Kaoru said in a whispering tone. Tamaki took Haruhi behinde him, because it looked like Kouru was going to exblode any second.

"YOU KILL MY BROTHERRRRRR" Kaoru said with hot tear's running down his face. He took matter's into his own hand's.

"He's the one who tried something slick. It's his own falt he he got killed,Kaoru not your's" Tamaki said his "eye's saying don't do this to your self".

"AHHHH, DIEEEEE THE BOTH OF YOU" Kaoru said then lunged toward's the two. He did'nt care if he died.

"NOOOOO, KAORU" Tamaki aimed the gun and started shoot rounds. Tamaki heard a scream and crash on the floor. He looked and saw Kaouru crumpled up on the took Tamaki's shaking hand's and told him to "come, we have to go" the two check the bodie's for key, anything that could open a door. Tamaki and Haruhi found a door and walked out of the school. And found a pay found and called the police they came in and was told what happen.

"the two where student's of this school. There inside on the scecone floor, there dead...here's the gun" Tamaki said handing the gun to the officer. The police found all of the body's of there friend's.

"we did it guy's. We made it through the game" Haruhi said to the bodies being carryed past them.

"yeah we did" Tamaki said holding Haruhi .

"uum...excuse me" a officer said.

"y-yes" Tamaki said to the man.

"we have a problem" the officer said sternly.

"w-what is it" Haruhi said getting a little nervouse.

"one of the bodies on the second floor is...gone" the officer said a fant voice. Tamaki and Haruhi looked devastated at what they just heard.

"one of them are missing..." Haruhi said with fear and wide eye's. Tamaki fell to the ground. The officer check him.

"he blacked out. We have to go to the hospital" the officer said

"ok let's go" Haruhi said. She got into a ambulance truck and was headed for the hospital. Haruhi looked at the school as it was fading from view. She saw something move fast across the intrance of the school. She rubbed her eye's and looked again.

"must be my imagination" Haruhi said then looked at Tamaki's sleeping face. But in the back of her mind she was thinking she thought the shadow was Kaoru.

DUN DUNN DUNNNN

**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT!. The last chapter is called: it all end's here...**


End file.
